lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Calisto Malhuud
: "The old world is dead and nearly barried. It claws its hands from the grave, but each day we grow closer to throwing the last piece of dirt over their corpse." : -Calisto Malhuud Calisto Malhuud or "The Knight of Umbar" is a Nazgul who was once a high noble of the city of Umbar, when it was a part of Gondor. During the later days of the civil war he won a great victory against Gondor, and so impressed was the Witch King that he convinsed Sauron to turn Calisto into a Nazgul. Calisto Malhuud is the last of the Nazgul as he was only turned to the side of Mordor during the later days of the Gondor Civil War. Calisto Malhuud was born in Umbar to nobleman parents in the city. This noble birth, and indoctrination by the anti-Gondorian elements led to him being one of the main supporters of the independance movement in Umbar. During the days preceding the Civil war in Gondor the person that at one point was Calisto Malhuud was now nearly completely gone, and in his place was a new souless servent of the Dark Lord. In his new service he nearly constantly commited violent attacks against the forces of Gondor, and so bloodthirsty was he to enact the vengeance of his god that he outran his forces during one of the earliest battles against Gondor and was killed by Halbaard Elessar. With his army destroyed in the field and he lieing dead he opened his eyes to look up and see the form of one of the Nazgul who proceeded to pick him up and fly him to Mordor. Once in Mordor he was given a ring of power by Sauron and through this ring he turned into a Nazgul. Calisto Malhuud would be sent to Taraban in order to assist in commanding the army being sent to Bolten, but when he arrived he was ambushed by Morgomir of whom created a massive illusion of being Isilmo and then killed Calisto Malhuud of whom`s spirit returned to Mordor to be reborn, but communicated to Sauron that it was Isilmo that had killed him. History Early History Calisto Malhuud was born in Umbar to nobleman parents in the city. This noble birth, and indoctrination by the anti-Gondorian elements led to him being one of the main supporters of the independance movement in Umbar. Life in Umbar Fall to Sauron Civil War Main Article : The Civil War in Gondor During the days preceding the Civil war in Gondor the person that at one point was Calisto Malhuud was now nearly completely gone, and in his place was a new souless servent of the Dark Lord. In his new service he nearly constantly commited violent attacks against the forces of Gondor, and so bloodthirsty was he to enact the vengeance of his god that he outran his forces during one of the earliest battles against Gondor and was killed by Halbaard Elessar. With his army destroyed in the field and he lieing dead he opened his eyes to look up and see the form of one of the Nazgul who proceeded to pick him up and fly him to Mordor. Once in Mordor he was given a ring of power by Sauron and through this ring he turned into a Nazgul. War with Kandor Relationships Category:People Category:Nazgul Category:Former Member of Umbar Category:Former Member of Gondor Category:Secondary Commander of Mordor